La Señora Testarossa
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Abandonada a su suerte, un ángel samaritano, un accidente, una nueva historia que vivir, que se podrá lograr de todo esto? Un nuevo NanoFate.


**La Señora Testarossa**

**whitewarrior**

Eran pasada la medianoche en la carretera desierta, y con un frio que calaba los huesos, el cielo cubierto y con amenaza de lluvia y ella con un pequeño equipaje y cubriéndose con sus brazos de la helada noche.

Había escapado de todo lo conocido, de sus recuerdos, de su pasado, solo quería poder empezar de nuevo en algún lugar lejano donde nada la pudiera alcanzar.

Pasaron muchos minutos y de la nada apareció un auto negro de lujo que paro casi frente a ella. El vidrio del copiloto bajo suavemente y una voz suave pero segura le hablo.

-Vas a alguna parte en específico?

-No, solo donde usted me pueda dejar- trataba de sonar tranquila, aunque se moría de nervios y de miedo porque era la primera vez que hacia algo parecido.

-Súbete, porque hace mucho frio y te congelaras ahí parada.

Al entrar al auto por primera vez vio a la dueña de esa linda voz y se sintió solo con eso segura. Una rubia de pelo largo, una maravillosa sonrisa y lo que mas le llamo la atención, sus ojos, esos de un color nunca antes visto por ella pero que reflejaban calidez, y a la vez fuego cuando hablaba, esos ojos color rojo.

-Y a que se debe que una chica tan linda este sola, parada en un lugar solitario, sin nada más que una valija, y esperando que alguien le dé aventón para sacarla de ahí?-le hablaba con dulzura y un dejo de tristeza que se notaba en sus ojos.

-Las circunstancias de la vida hay veces que hacen que tomes decisiones que te llevan a emigrar del lugar donde tu habitabas-trataba de no ponerse nerviosa pero aunque sentía tranquilidad con esa persona a su lado, su razón le decía que tenía que cuidarse y estar atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño.

-Veo que la vida no te ha tratado muy bien, bueno, en eso nos parecemos ahora, pues yo regreso a mi hogar después de muchos años –miraba la carretera que todavía seguía solitaria a excepción de dos camiones que habían pasado anteriormente en dirección contraria.

-Pero eso es motivo de alegría, uno siempre que vuelve a ver a su familia es algo que se espera con felicidad y más cuando es después de tanto tiempo-la miraba con curiosidad por las palabras que había dicho y mucho mas por el semblante de la chica rubia.

-Te contare mi pequeña historia, pero antes me presentare, mi nombre es Alicia Testarossa y hace unos años me fui de la casa de mi madre adoptiva para seguir mi carrera de abogada y hacer mi vida, todo estaba en perfecta armonía, había comunicación entre ellos y yo, pero un día conocí a la mujer mas hermosa que ha pisado esta tierra y me dedique a conquistarla, por tal deje un poco el contacto con mi familia y conseguí lo que me proponía, enamorar a esa chica. Con el tiempo nos casamos y concebimos un bebe por inseminación artificial, pero la vida no fue muy justa conmigo, mi esposa Noeve, asi se llamaba ella, una hermosa francesa-Hablaba con nostalgia y con lagrimas en los ojos- falleció en el parto junto con mi hija, mi pequeña venia con problemas cardiacos y prematura, mismos que padecía mi amor, y las dos no pudieron sobrevivir y ahora después de 2 meses vuelvo a ver a mi familia a comunicarles lo sucedido y a establecerme de nuevo, en lo que era mi casa.

-Lo siento, Alicia-san, debe haber sido un golpe muy fuerte para usted perder a su esposa y a su hija al mismo tiempo.

-Imagínate el dolor de perder un hijo y a la vez el amor de tu vida, es como vivir en el infierno sin salida, pero he tratado de salir adelante, mira-le entregaba un anillos de oro

-Es el anillo de bodas de su esposa? –preguntaba al ver tan hermosa joya, grabada completamente con rosas encadenadas en relieve.

-Sí, en el interior le mande a colocar "Eternamente tuya. N Y A"

-Debe sentirse orgullosa de haber tenido una mujer que le hacía sentir de esa manera, tan especial y amada como para grabarle esas palabras-trataba de imaginarse a la mujer mientras miraba atentamente el anillo.

-Ella me amaba como yo a ella, era simple, solo amor. Colócatelo, déjame por lo menos mirarlo en tu mano, que es parecida a la de ella.

-Yo? Pero… No debería, es de ella, no mío…mmm-no comprendía la petición que le estaba pidiendo aunque se emocionaba al imaginar sentir un anillo en ese dedo.

-Anda no te preocupes, solo es por un minuto para que sientas lo que ella sentía- la miraba con un toque de dulzura al verla un poco emocionada con la idea.

-Esta bien, solo por darle el gusto nyaa-rió nerviosamente, pero al ver la joya en su mano una carga de sentimientos vinieron a su encuentro que la descoloco de inmediato, felicidad, añoranza y paz era lo que trasmitía ese anillo de rosas.

-Se te ve hermosa la mano, de verdad espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te haga sentir de la manera que ella me amo y que ame a ese niño que llevas a cuesta, cuanto tienes ya?-mirando su abultada panza que hacia rato era acariciada por la mano derecha de la chica.

-estoy en mi último mes, solo espero que nazca pues ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos-miraba con amor su vientre- discúlpeme, no me he presentado aún y ya llevamos mucho tiempo hablando, mi nombre es Takamashi Nanoha- ofreciendo una mano como saludo a su compañera de viaje.

-Un gusto Nanoha-chan- le guiño un ojo para ver después con diversión el sonrojo de la chica, pero no se dio cuenta que un camión zigzagueaba por la carretera hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, solo atino a proteger a la chica de cabellos cobrizo y de ojos zafiros que miraban con terror su inminente futuro, la oscuridad repentina y un ultimo pensamiento: Mi bebé.

* * *

** Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno, he vuelto, aunque se que tengo por ahi una historia no concluida pero lo hare, pues he tenido un año bastante pesado, entre trabajo y estudios (uno siempre tiene que seguir estudiando jejeje o seré yo la única que hago eso? da igual!) y con novia mas encima, ufff eso hace que casi nadie tenga tiempo de nada, así que mis respectivas disculpas por no terminar pero se hará.

Esta historia esta basada en una película o libro no recuerdo pues me la conto mi hermana hace un tiempo ya, pero que me intereso (no me pregunten como se llama jajaja porque no se aunque tratare de averiguarlo).

Bueno, aquí se los dejo y tratare de actualizar rápido y recuerden que se aceptan todo tipo de criticas constructivas y ofrecimientos de verduras, menos demandas porque con mi novia quedo en bancarota jajaja no mentira! (me pegaran con este comentario ufff yo y mi bocota).

Nada de MSLN es de mi propiedad porque si así fuera estaría filmando la película de striker pero versión netamente yuri y sin "entre lineas"

Sirena te amo.


End file.
